Ready
by Objective Mistress
Summary: Mako and Korra have only recently gotten back together, but their relationship has been missing a certain thing near and dear to both of their hearts…sex.


**Title: **Ready

**Rating:** M (smut)

**Word Count:** ~2300

**Summary:** Mako and Korra have only recently gotten back together, but their relationship has been missing a certain thing near and dear to both of their hearts…sex.

**Author Note:** Beginning of the scene is based off one from _Castle_. Other than that, this is shameless smut.

.

.

Korra relaxed into the sofa and perused through the newspaper, skimming through a few articles that caught her eye. It was just another quiet, uneventful evening with Mako. Not that she was complaining; after the past few years, she could only hope for a few months of calm before she was called upon again.

She unabashedly stole a look in his direction. Mako was too absorbed in the police report in his lap to even notice her gaze. Three years really did make a difference. His jawline was slightly sharper and his golden eyes were calmer on the surface than they once were. Of course, his hair was the big change. He always got grumpy when she would use a kiss as an excuse to snake her hands up from around his neck and give his hair a good ruffle to knock his carefully styled appearance into the spiky look she preferred.

The paper rustled in her hands as she flipped through to the next page. Despite all their history together, the restart of their relationship was off to a slow start. Nights were spent in listening to the radio then slipping quietly into bed fully clothed.

Korra caught his gaze as she peeked over the paper. "Do you want to do something tonight?"

"Sure, if you want," his expression was unreadable, his features still serious from whatever work he placed to the side on the end table.

"Sure," she shrugged, hoping to remain cool and nonchalant.

On the inside, she was desperate. Three years was a _long _time to go without sex. And after talking to him about his time in Republic City alone during the three-year gap, she knew that he held the same sentiments.

"Like what?"

"We could um…" she pursed her lips, "…go watch a mover?"

"Yeah, yeah if you want to," he said, sounding reluctant.

"Well not if you don't want too!" She added quickly.

"No if you want to I—"

"I guess we've watched a lot of movers lately over the past couple—"

"Yeah," Mako nodded.

"So…maybe we could…" she looked down into her lap before meeting his eyes again, "you know…if you wanna…"

Subtlety was not one of Korra's strong suits. Direct attack was her forte in all arenas. But here, there was a creeping awkwardness that lingered and prevented her from being completely honest. What if Mako wasn't interested? There had to be a reason why two weeks had passed since getting back together and still no sex.

Mako shot her a confused look. "If I want to…what?" Three years and he was still dense.

"We could try something else tonight," she smirked and bit her bottom lip.

He sat up in his chair, "Something else as in…?"

"I mean we haven't…since," she blushed.

"I-I thought that after everything that happened," he stammered, caught off guard, "that you weren't…ready."

"I thought that you weren't ready," Korra pushed the newspaper off of her lap.

"I'm ready!" He asserted, "I-I'm so ready."

"I'm ready too! I'm _really_ ready."

Mako paused a second to think, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Korra practically leapt from the couch into Mako's lap. Their lips locked together instantly, passion pouring the kiss. Her hands wandered up his neck, fingers running through his meticulously styled hair that slowly become undone as his hands reached desperately for the hem of her shirt. His fingers found her skin quickly. She couldn't help but gasp at the sensation of tingling, pleasurable electricity laced with unbridled want that she once took so easily for granted.

They were a match struck ablaze that burned hot and bright. Both of them were too afraid to make the first move out of fear of hurting the other. And after all they had been through together this wasn't such a bad position to take. But Korra certainly knew that Mako would agree that action in this case was far better than inaction.

His lips lit a trail of fire along her jawline and on her neck. He nipped gently at her skin all the way down until he reached the juncture of her shoulder. His tongue gently smoothed over in a half-apologetic gesture for the red marks that would appear in the morning. Quite honestly though, she was far beyond the point of caring about a few little love bites.

Her hands ran down his lean arms then grazed inwards to his abdomen. Frantically, she lifted up his tank top so her fingers could rake over his chest. Mako lifted his arms so she could easily pull the top off and toss it to the side. Her lips met his again before she kissed down to his collarbone where she paused to nip and leave a mark of her own.

"Bedroom?" Mako gasped as she ground down on his lap.

Korra leaned over and ran her tongue around the shell of his ear. She knew this was still a sensitive spot for him judging by the small shiver of pleasure she elicited from him. "Why not right here? We can do it in the bedroom next." She dropped one hand to the prominent bulge in his pants.

Mako groaned as she struggled to pull her tight shirt up.

She laughed, quickly pulling the top off to reveal her chest bindings. Anytime Mako made noise it bed it was a treat for her ministrations that sent a jolt of arousal straight to her core. She ground down harder against his lap, desperate for any sort of relief for the want gathering between her thighs as she cupped his face and kissed him hard.

"I missed this," she whispered.

It was true. She missed the push and pull of their lovemaking. As much as she complained in the moment, she missed the excruciating wait for release as Mako took his time pushing her closer and closer to the edge. She missed letting her eyes roam across his body and being enveloped in his warmth as they cuddled in the afterglow.

Sex with Mako was never perfect, but it was perfect for _her_.

"I missed this too," he smiled and kissed her again.

His hands finally slid up her stomach to her breasts. He took one in each hand and rolled them gently in his palms. His lips found the skin just above where the bindings stopped and left a line of sloppy kisses across her body. Slowly, his hands slid from her breasts around her sides so his fingers could fumble with the bindings.

"I never was good at this part," he laughed, trying desperately to loose the knot behind her back.

"Here," she quickly let the bindings go at the back so the loosened fabric easily as he roughly tugged at them.

Korra let loose a light sigh as the cloth strips fell loosely down around her midriff.

Mako's hands were quick to take the binding's place. He gently teased her nipples by taking them between his fingertips, pinching just enough to make her moan at the sensation. Her eyes closed when she felt his tongue flick at the hardened peak on her right breast. Her fingers tangled into his hair, gently tugging close to the root at each pass of his tongue. It was all she could do to not completely succumb to the sensation.

She had waited long enough. _They _had waited long enough.

Three and half years later, and all it took was a look and a bit of action from Mako's hands and mouth above the waist to have her completely soaked. How many times had she imagined their first time back together? For a while, the thought was nothing more than a fantasy to keep her mind from going completely idle like her body and spirit. But now it was hard to say that fantasy was any better than her reality in the moment.

"Hang on," she reluctantly pulled away and slid off his lap. She hastily pushed the tangled mass of bindings along with her pants and underwear down her legs. "Condom?"

Mako looked up at her through heavy lidded eyes, his pants unzipped and pushed down just enough for his hard cock to slip out. He loosely wrapped his hand around himself, lazily pumping from base to head as he admired her body.

She never would have thought that he could have become even more attractive in her eyes. The years apart had removed any trace of adolescence from his body. All that remained were sharp lines on his leanly muscular figure. There was so much of him to become reacquainted with.

"In the bedroom, the usual drawer," the corners of his lips curled into a smile.

Korra rushed into the adjacent room, hands fumbling in the dark for the lip of the bedside table drawer. She pulled out the brand new box from the drawer and tore it open, ignoring the manufacturer's easy-open tabs. She ripped one package off the longer string of condoms and ran back into the living room.

"Couch has more room," Mako beckoned her over to his new location, his hand still loosely wrapped around his cock. His pants and boxers were left in a messy heap by the chair.

She bounded over and dropped to her knees between his legs before replacing his hand with hers. She hadn't forgotten the feel of him; hard covered with smooth, soft skin. Slowly, she squeezed his length and lowered her lips to the tip and took an inch or two of him into her mouth.

His thigh tensed under her hand. "Teeth," he hissed.

Korra opened her mouth further, her tongue flat against the bottom of his cock. So, she was a bit out of practice. But all of Mako's preferences were coming back quickly. A groan of pleasure meant she was on the right track. She bobbed her head taking him in as far as she could as her hand twisted up and down on the rest of his length.

"Your hair is different to grab," he half laughed, half sighed, his hand fisted in her short hair.

She hummed in approval and pulled back so that only the tip was in her mouth, enjoying the salty taste of pre-cum before sitting back. "Well it's a lot shorter than it was last time."

Mako grinned and grabbed the condom that she dropped on the couch. He tore the foil packaging open and rolled the condom down his painfully hard length. "Come here. It's been too long."

Korra straddled his lap, one hand on his shoulder while the other hand grasped his cock. "Ready?" She rubbed the head at her entrance; it took all her willpower not to impatiently allow him in.

"Ready," his hands grasped her hips.

Slowly, she sunk down on him. She savored the feeling of each and every inch of him slipping inside of her, filling her up from bottom to top until she was utterly stretched. Mako's fingers dug into her hips as she took him in all the way to the hilt. She started moving slowly, her hips rising and falling over his, her forehead pressed against his, their breaths mingling in the air.

Fuck, it had really been a long time. Her clit accidently brushed against his body as she increased the pace and she had to bite down on his neck to avoid cumming then and there.

"Go ahead," he grunted as he thrust up into her at a fast pace.

She nodded into his skin, breath coming hard. All she had to do was close her eyes and enjoy the sound of their bodies slapping together in the otherwise silent apartment. But she wanted it to last. She wanted it to last long enough to cover the three years she went without in her mind. She was ready. Ready to move on into a new chapter. Ready to give _them_ a shot again.

One of Mako's fingers flicked at her clit for a few scarce seconds before she was sent over the edge. A cry erupted from her throat as she clenched around him, pleasure radiating into every corner of her being. She felt light, lighter than she had felt in a long time.

"You're close too, aren't you?" she smirked into his shoulder before kissing up his neck. "Go on."

He nodded. His eyes were squeezed shut a he desperately tried to hang on for a few more moments.

Korra swallowed his groan of pleasure at his release with a searing kiss. He clung to her as he came thrusting slowly until he finished, his breath slowing until he let loose a final sigh.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," she kissed his cheek.

"Sorry I didn't last longer I—"

"Next time."

She slowly raised herself off his lap. His cock slid out to rest in a state of apathetic half-hardness against his thigh as she gently pulled the condom off of him.

This was how she liked him best. His entire body was relaxed into the couch; any sign of tension had evaporated with his release. A satisfied grin played over his features as he sat wide and exposed, no grain of embarrassment or shame in the skin he bared for her. It was perfect for her. As much as each of them had changed, somehow the effect of being intimate with him remained the same.

There would be time later for heartfelt confessions and stories of time spent apart. But for now, the physical bliss and the love they exchanged through the language of their bodies moving against one another was enough.

"Think you can be ready in fifteen minutes?"


End file.
